


Snow Day

by Shingeki_no_erens_butt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, M/M, Snow Day, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingeki_no_erens_butt/pseuds/Shingeki_no_erens_butt
Summary: Snow days were slow and monotonous for the survey corp. Once all the duties were complete, what were the cadets supposed to fill their time with? How about a drinking game?





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted independently. It's quite old, actually, I wrote this a long time ago while doing some free writing with a few friends. I've only now gathered the courage to actually post it. I have little to no confidence in my writing, but I hope that will change. I'm working on a few other, multi-chapter fics that I plan on posting eventually. But until then, I hope everyone enjoys reading this pile of shit!

Winter for the survey corp was cold, the storms brutal and long. They were also physically taxing, the soldiers having to work frantically to prepare for the on-coming blizzards. They would have to stock up on fire wood and other necessary supplies like food and water because once the storms hit, there would be few times venturing out would be safe.

  
The days before were stressful, but once all the work had been done, and the blizzard was in full force outside of the brick walls of the corp’s headquarters, there really wasn’t much to do. Aside from the daily cleaning duties lead by Levi, meal preparation and training, the soldiers often found themselves without anything to entertain themselves with. Some played makeshift games with rocks as playing pieces and scraps of paper to keep score, some just chatted away with their peers, gossiping about this or that.

Eren, as usual, found himself bored out of his mind. He hadn’t the patience for games and gossip just wasn’t his style. Armin was in the library reading, and Mikasa was off doing… whatever Mikasa does in her free time.  
So Eren was just sitting in the commons, listening to the soft roar of conversation. One knee was crossed over the other, as he was leaning back against the edge of the table with his arms back to support him. With nothing better to do, he let his eyes slip shut.

  
“Hey, what are you doing sleeping, Kiddo? There’s better stuff for you to be doing.” Hanji’s voice was loud and slightly obnoxious, making Eren jump as his eyes flew open.

  
“I wasn’t sleeping. But even if I was, it would be better than just sitting here. Please explain to me what else I could be doing that’s better than this. Because I’m out of ideas.” Eren drawls, gesturing with his hands.

  
“You could go play that game with Jean, Connie and Sasha.” Hanji offers.

  
“I’d rather eat my foot…” Eren says, not completely exaggerating.

  
Hanji hums, thinking about what else there is to do. Suddenly, a thought comes to mind.  
“I know! C’mon!”

  
Hanji grabs Eren’s arm, dragging him to the staircase to the right of the commons and up to the “lounge” which usually is only allowed for the higher ups, but Hanji doesn’t seem to care.

  
Upon entering, Eren can see Levi relaxed on a couch, quietly reading a book. He looks up, curious as to why a trainee is in the lounge. Hanji yanks Eren in farther, nearly throwing him onto the same couch hosting Levi. The two watch on with mild curiosity as Hanji pulls a large bottle from the bottom of the cupboards and three small glasses.

  
“Hanji, what the hell are you doing?” Levi asks, bookmarking the novel he’d been reading. Eren just sits there nervously, so close to the man he _admires_ so very much.

  
“Eren didn’t have anything to do, and neither do we, so I thought a few rounds would be fun.” Hanji explains, already pouring the first round.

  
“Have you gone insane? A few hours of boredom and you think alcohol is the answer? And didn’t you see? I was very preoccupied with my book.” Levi deadpans irritably.

  
“If the irritated groans and sighs were anything to go by, I’m sure you were enjoying it very much." Hanji says sarcastically. "Just a couple, it won’t kill you Levi.”

  
“Fine, but just a couple.” Levi relents.

  
“Yes okay… let’s go! Eren, do you know how to play?”

  
Eren perks up at the sound of his name, but seems confused. Rounds?

  
“Well, it goes like this.. you say “never have I ever” and then follow with something you haven’t done. If the other players have, they have to drink, the last to puke wins!!” They shriek.

  
Levi scoffs. “We’re not going that far Hanji. Be a waste of good alcohol.”

  
“Okay, okay. Whatever. I’ll start. Never have I ever… injured myself during an experiment.”

  
“You’ve injured me during an experiment, would that count?” Eren asks.

  
Levi snorts at Hanji’s squawking that it was “only an accident” and Eren just watches on, mildly confused.

  
“Sure, kid. Do the honors.” Levi says. He watches as Eren swings it back and can tell the exact point when Eren regrets it.

  
“Holy shit…” he coughs “that’s nasty as hell.” Eren twists a face.

  
“Okay, your turn Levi!” Hanji grins, giggling at Eren’s reaction.

  
“Hmm…” he thinks about it for a moment. “Never have I ever stolen rations from the supply storage.”

  
“Lame.” Hanji says, throwing their shot back. “Now you, Eren.”

  
“Uhmm, never have I ever… um… never have I ever eaten a bug.” Eren offers.

  
“Well, I’d hope not.” Levi grunts, grossed out at the idea of it.

  
The three continue on, and start to loosen up. Soon they’re way past “a couple” and their statements are becoming more… suggestive by the turn.

  
“Never have I ever gotten busy with someone while on duty.” Levi states, fingers tracing the rim of his glass absent-mindedly. Levi didn’t want to admit it, but playing rounds with the other two wasn’t as awful as he’d previously thought.

  
If the alcohol didn’t make it worth his while, the soft blush on the younger cadet’s cheeks certainly did.

  
Hanji cackles heartily, filling their glass with the clear liquid and chugging it down.

  
“I may or may not have given someone a handy in the cleaning supply closet.” Hanji snickered.

  
Levi chokes on air at that one, letting out something akin to a cross between an irritated groan and a gasp.

  
“What the fuck, Hanji!” He coughs out. “That’s disgusting.”

  
“Well, there was certainly enough there to clean up with.” Hanji giggles.

  
Levi rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot.” Eren struggles to contain his laughter.

  
“Anyway! It’s my turn!” Hanji exclaims, fingers softly thrumming their cheek as they think.

  
“Ahh! Never have I ever fantasized about someone in the survey corp.” Hanji exclaims.

Levi throws one back with a shrug.

  
Eren does too.

  
“What!? You both have? I need details. Now.” Hanji says, eyes gleaming like a rabid dog staring at a piece of meat.

  
“It's really none of your business, Hanji.” Levi says, ready to move on.

  
“Wait! I demand to go again then.” Levi eyes them suspiciously, but gives in.

  
They look at the two mischievously. “Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this room…” They lay it out like a winning hand of cards. Eren feels his heart drop.

  
Levi runs his fingers around the rim of the glass again, ready to admit to it by bringing it to his lips. Ramifications be damned. But Eren beats him to it.

  
Eren lowers the glass back to the table, looking at his hands nervously. His face is lit brightly as the two upper-ranked soldiers look at him in shock.

  
It’s silent for a short while, and Eren wants to cry. Suddenly, a cadet knocks on the door.

  
“Squad Leader, a trainee cut his hand open and we need you to tend to him. Everyone else is occupied.” He says, saluting.

  
Hanji sighs. “Yeah, I’m coming.” They say, following the soldier.

  
Eren wants the floor to swallow him up, now that he’s all alone with Levi. But of course, the floor is an asshole and won’t grant him that mercy.

  
“… is the person you’ve fantasized about still in the room, Eren?” Levi asks, looking sideways at Eren, who has now buried his face in his hands. All he replies with is a quick nod.

  
“Hmm.” Levi pauses. “Just what were you fantasizing about then?” He continues, voice level.

  
“Why w-would you possibly want to know that, Sir?” Eren gulps nervously.

  
“Curiosity.” Levi answers simply, giving Eren a look that made him want to curl up into himself.

  
“Well, uhm... running my… hands down… d-down your body. And uh… k-kissing you… and stuff. Mostly. Sir.” Eren mutters into his arms. Where are his blades when he needs them?

  
“Ahh.” Levi taps his fingertips along the oak-wood table. Eren takes in a shuttering breath, assuming it to be one of his last.

  
Another pause.

  
“You know, Eren. That was my shot too…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to ask away! 
> 
> My tumblr is shingeki-no-erens-butt!


End file.
